Young Justice: Hero Shadow Angel (ON HOLD)
by xXNapkinNekoXx
Summary: Primus Prince or also know as Shadow Angel had a hard up bring, but putting that behind her. She joins team of young heroes, she's finds it hard at first with her trust problem but Robin is able to get her to open up more, letting her new team mates in, not only that but she also comes across love. Robin/Dick X Primus/Shadow Angel (Bad summary but better story)


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Young Justice if so, my OC you be in it, but Shadow Angel/Primus Prince belongs to me.**_

**Washington D.C – Rose Cafe **

A beautiful young girl with long brown hair was sitting at a small table drinking a milkshake when her phone when off, she blinked her blue eye's and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Primus, here what can i do you superman?" She spoke in a hushed tone as not to attact attention.

"Shadow Angel i need you to go to Cadmus there you'll find Robin, Aqualad and KidFlash. We are not able to be there as we have a full league mission and i would like you to make sure they _stay out of trouble_." The girl blinked.

"Do the others know?" Primus asked, she hard him sigh

"No, i only heard as the line was still open after the league left. But as i said i would like you to keep them out of trouble. Superman out." Said man hung up and Shadow Angel stood and left after finishing her drink off.

A holographic screen popped up on her suit sleeve and got the location of this Cadmus place. Nodding to herself she ran forward into a shadow and turned into it, heading towards the building full speed.

**Primus' POV**

When i got to the site of this 'Project Cadmus' i noticed the building was on fire.

"Looks like a small fire. Good, it'll give me some cover while i'll sneak in and find the boys." i said to myself.

_'i seem to do that a lot...'_ i shook my head, my attantion was quickly drawn to two men standing by the window, waving their hands. An explosion from the fire propelled the two men out the window. I was really to jump in and save them, but a yellow blur beat me to it. After it stopped moving, and i noticed it was KidFlash. He fell back down a bit and grabbed the ledge.

"Smooth." I said, i then saw two others go into the building. Being Boy wonder and Aqualad**. **I let out a breath causeing my bangs to fly up.

I turned into a shadow again and flew up into the building to the room they were in, were i sat down in one of the seat's becoming seeable again.

"You know your not meant to be here right?" i asked and all three jmped back heads snapping my way as i looked at them smugly.

"Shadow Angel, this is a... surprice." Aqualad said not expecting me, "Why are you here?"

I heard Robin repeat my hero name under his breath, while KidFlash stared -Robin doing the same or what looked like it-.

"Well you know, just doing what SM asked me, mm'ya know their gonna be pissed when they find out other then SM that is?" i raised a brow at them.

"Well they didn't ask us to stay of _this _mission" KF spoke up this time. I looked his way. "And SM?"

"Oh bloody hell, SM stands for Superman dude, ya need to catch up on this stuff." my british accent came out a little to much. They all blinked at my words, i coughed, "Ug, sorry," i grinned at them, "Now. Where to?" Robin and KidFlash stared my grin and Aqualad looked amused.

Robin, Kid and I straightened our backs in alarm when we heard an elevator door close. Kid immediately ran to where Aqualad was.

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid stated.

Robin and I caught up to them and looked to the elevator. Robin ran past Aqualad and pressed the down button on the elevator. "This is wrong." a holographic screen popped up from Robin's glove 

"Thought so." he muttered. "This is a high-speed express elevator."

"What the bloody hell is it doing in a two story building then?" I asked

Aqualad shook his head "What I saw does not belong in a two story building." I looked at Aqualad thoughtfully.

He then walked to the doors and pried them open. Inside the elevator were numerous sub floors.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin explained as if he already knew. Then again, knowing his smarts he probably did.

Robin shot a hook up to the ceiling of the Elevator shaft and slid down the rope. Th remaining three of us looked at each other and followed Boy wonder

"SL 18, SL 20, SL 21." I counted

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin's voice echoed through the shaft, interrupting my counting.

I landed on the hook at the bottom and grabbed Robin's hand, which pulled me onto the ledge. As I was to lazy to fly.

After making sure I wouldn't fall, Robin accessed his glove computer "Bypassing security... There! Go!"

Aqualad opened the elevator door that read SL 26. We all walked inside and were greeted by a long hallway.

"Welcome to project Cadmus..."

**[Edited]**

**Author's note: What do ya think? Please let meh know, hope you enjoyed and let me know if you did by reviewing, cause otherwise it will be hard to know if ya did or not.**

**Until next time, Bye~~**


End file.
